1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a detection circuit and a detection method thereof, and more particularly, to a motion detection circuit and a motion detection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the coming of information era, people are no longer satisfied with receiving and transmitting of information in the form of the pure text or static picture. Instead, high quality flat display apparatuses are used to display meticulous motion images.
Therefore, in order to play the motion images, an image display circuit usually utilizes its motion detection circuit to detect whether a currently received video image is a motion image. In addition, the motion detection circuit outputs the detection result to an arbitration circuit of the image display circuit to determine whether the image display circuit continues the motion display or exits the motion display. However, in the conventional motion detection mechanism, the motion detection circuit utilizes a fixed window period to determine whether the image display circuit exits the motion display. When the image updating time of the video image is unpredictable, the image display circuit often needs to wait more time to exit the motion display.